Unintentional movement of vibration generating assemblies, such as fractional horsepower motorized devices, from an initial location in a common problem. In the hospital environment, for example, aspirators are frequently placed on a flat surface next to a patient and operate to drain fluids from the patient. The therapist using an aspirator would typically be performing the medical suctioning near the patient and would not be monitoring the aspirator device. The operation of the aspirator can be disrupted if the vibrations inherent in its operation cause it to move about on its support surface and foul the flexible fluid lines, or even fall off onto the floor. Interruption of operation in such cases can have disastrous effects on the patient as well as do damage to or destroy the apparatus.
To prevent this undesirable result, attempts have been made to provide mounting pads for such apparatus. Experience has shown, however, that mounting pad materials which are effective to dampen vibrations are often not effective to prevent skidding of the vibration-dampened assembly when an external force moves the machine, as by accidental bumping or negligent operation. By the same token, mounting pad materials which are effective to preclude skidding of the device on which they are employed are frequently deficient in the ability to dampen vibrations generated in the operation of the device. As a result, the efficiency of the unit is compromised as, for example, when vibratory movements result in difficult or inaccurate gauge readings.